La última oportunidad
by Namikazee
Summary: Hinata tiene una sola oportunidad para decirle a Naruto lo que siente antes que parta mañana hacia el extranjero. Pero, para su suerte o desgracia, sus amigas estarían ahí para ayudarla.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n a excepción de Mikoto Namikaze, personaje que yo misma he creado.**

* * *

_**N/A:** Holis c: este es un shot del cual no soporte no escribir. Explica como Hinata y Naruto se volvieron novios en mi novela "Cuando todo cambia". Disfruten c:_

* * *

**_La última oportunidad_**

Todo el mundo sabía que Hinata Hyuga estaba completamente enamorada de Naruto Namikaze. Oh bueno, todo el mundo menos él por razones simples: Naruto era demasiado despistado como para notar los sentimientos que la peliazul portaba por él hacia tantos años.

Era ahora que ella dejara de ser cobarde y le dijera todo lo que sintiese, debía arriesgarse a que todo saliera bien o a recibir un rechazo. Si, iba a doler que Naruto no sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero al menos así podría olvidarlo de una buena vez.

Desgraciadamente, cada vez que reunía coraje para poder confesársele, las fuerzas se iban tan rápido al estar delante de aquellos ojos azules tan preciosos y esa sonrisa traviesa y llena de alegría. Amaba tanto a Naruto que se le hacía difícil decirle una frase completa sin tartamudear. ¿Cómo iba a poder decirle todo lo que sentía por él sin desmayarse o tartamudear sin fin?

Se había pasado todas las vacaciones de verano intentando confesarse, y esa era la última noche para hacerlo. Naruto se iba mañana por la mañana a los Estados Unidos a estudiar junto con su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Aquella ridícula fiesta de despedida que Itachi le había organizado a su hermano y al rubio era la única oportunidad que tenía.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? pensó la Hyuga con angustia. Pero, para su suerte o desgracia, sus cuatro mejores amigas estarían ahí para ayudarla.

– ¡Tomate toda esa botella de sake y lo lograras, Hinata! – exclamo una muy ebria Sakura.

– ¡Yei! – exclamaron Tenten, Ino y Minako.

O tal vez no.

– Chicas, n-no creo que...

– No te preocupes, Hinata-chan – Minako Namizake paso su brazo por alrededor de la peliazul y la estrecho hacia ella con brusquedad, de pronto su sonrisa alegre y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol cambiaron por unos ojos asesinos y una expresión psicópata– Le romperé los huesos a mi hermano si te rechaza, ttebane.

– ¡Mina-chan!

– No te quejes, Hinata. Minako vengara tu corazón roto en cualquier caso – Ino sonrió burlona y coloco la botella de sake enfrente de la Hyuga. Esta observo el objeto delante de ella y negó repetidas veces la cabeza. La Yamanaka frunció el ceño – ¿Cómo qué no? Nos pediste ayuda y esta es nuestra ayuda.

– Embriagarte es la mejor manera para que te confieses – coincidió Tenten con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Pero es que...

– Hinata-chan, la fiesta comenzó hace dos horas y te has quedado encerrada en mi cuarto desde entonces – dijo Minako, sentándose en la cama y delante de su amiga – Itachi prohibió que cualquier persona estuviera en las habitaciones del segundo piso y porque sea yo no evitara echarme la bronca.

La muchacha asintió, dándole la razón. Era verdad que Minako era muy querida por la familia Uchiha, tanto que le habían cedido una de las habitaciones de la esplendorosa mansión, después de todo era la ahijada de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha. Pero por más privilegios que tuviera, Itachi había dejado bien claro que el segundo piso estaba prohibido, y realmente no quería meterla en problemas.

Era hora de salir de la habitación y dejar de dar vueltas. Esa era su última noche.

* * *

– Bien, Hina-chan, estas muy ebria – balbuceo Tenten bebiendo de una botella que estaba por la mitad – Es hora, chicas. – La castaña intento levantarse, pero ante el gran mareo que le causo ello prefirió sentarse – Pero mejor esperemos unos minutitos hasta que Sakura decida dejar de moverse de un lado a otro.

– Oye, yo no me muevo – contesto la pelirosa con otra botella en su mano y llevándola a su boca mientras fruncía el ceño – Eres tú la que se cuadruplica.

– ¿Cómo se supone que me cuadriplicare, uh?

– Ya, dejen eso que hay algo más importante ahora – dijo Minako arrastrando su voz – Ino – la rubia levanto la cabeza que hace unos segundos estaba sobre el escritorio. – Hinata-chan esta vestida como una santurrona.

– ¿Eh? – la nombrada se sonrojo y soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo. Todo a su alrededor estaba dando vueltas y sentía unas inmensas ganas de bajar y comenzar a moverse junto al compás de la música, pero había un gran problema, y era el que parecía que se había olvidado de como caminar sin que se balanceara.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mina – contesto la rubia, levantándose de su asiento y observando a la peliazul de los pies a la cabeza. – No puedes venir a una fiesta con jeans y una remera tan fea.

– ¡No es fea!

– Hinata–chan es de tu talla ¿No, Mina-chan? – inquirió Sakura mientras abría la puerta del armario de la Namizake. Esta asintió y tomo la botella que Sakura antes sostenía en sus manos para comenzar a beber ella. – Este vestido le quedara bastante bien.

– Uy, con ese hará que Naruto se babee – sonrió traviesa la castaña, viendo el vestido y dándole la espalda a todas, dejándolas con la duda de que vestido hayan elegido – Hinata, hoy tendrás sexo caliente.

La Hyuga se sonrojo pero de inmediato comenzó a reírse sin detenerse. El alcohol no hacía que sus sonrojos se marchasen por completo, pero si hacía que todo se viese gracioso ante sus ojos.

– Antes que nada – Minako se situó delante de la peliazul y coloco las manos sobre sus hombros mientras se agachaba para quedar cara a cara contra ella – Debes decirme si estas dispuesta a todo por mi hermano.

– Lo estoy – asintió la muchacha colocándose seria.

– Bien, entonces no te importara vestirte con esto, ttebane.

Hinata se encogió los hombros y Tenten y Sakura se echaron sonrisas y miradas cómplices al igual que Ino y Mina. Finalmente empezarían con el plan.

* * *

– Teme, ¿has visto a Mina-chan? No la encuentro por ningún lado, dattebayo – dijo Naruto con preocupación.

Sasuke desvió la mirada de la muchacha con la que planeaba llevársela a un lugar apartado y oscuro para tener un fogoso encuentro, claro que lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese sido porque su estúpido mejor amigo le interrumpiese.

– Hmph, no sé – respondió cortante y lo ignoro, volviendo a poner toda su atención en la muchacha de cabellera rubia.

– ¿Estás seguro? Estoy preocupado, hace bastante que desapareció. ¿Y si esta con algún pervertido?

– Tu hermana ya es grande, dobe. – respondió con irritación, coloco una mano sobre la cintura de la muchacha y la estrecho hacia él, sonriéndole de esa manera tan arrogante y haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

– ¡No me digas dobe, teme! ¡Y ella solo tiene catorce años! ¡Es una niña! – Exclamo alterado – No debí dejar que se quedara.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada y busco por el patio a la pequeña Namikaze, pero no logro encontrarla por ningún lado. Suspiro, si bien él tampoco había estado de acuerdo que Minako, a quien él tomaba como su propia hermana, estuviera en un ambiente con estúpidos tratando de pretender llegar más lejos con ella que una simple charla, pero Sakura había saltado en defensa de la rubia para que esta pudiera asistir y quedarse.

– Me debes una, dobe – Sasuke se separó con brusquedad de la muchacha e ignoro cuando esta lo llamo. Camino junto con su amigo a pasos largos y rápidos, observando toda la genta a su paso – Será tu culpa si algo le pasa.

– ¡¿Por qué mi culpa, teme?!

– Porque es tu responsabilidad que nadie se meta con ella – respondió y noto algo de inmediato – ¿Donde esta Sakura?

– No lo sé, teme. Mina-chan y Sakura-chan estaban juntas hace un rato y... ¡¿Y si la secuestraron a las dos?! ¡Hay que llamar a la policía antes de que sea demasiado tarde, dattebayo!

– ¡Cállate, usuratonkachi! – el azabache le dio un cascarrón en la cabeza al notar que había varias miradas sobre ellos.

– ¡¿Por qué me golpeas, teme?!

– Eres un estúpido, Naruto.

– Hey, hey – dijo Itachi, apareciendo entre los dos para evitar más peleas – ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡El teme me golpea y...!

– Sakura y Minako no están. ¿Las has visto? – pregunto Sasuke, interrumpiendo al rubio que no tardo en fulminarlo con la mirada.

– No. – Itachi quito la sonrisa burlona de su rostro y su expresión cambio a total seriedad – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que las vieron?

– Pues...

Varias exclamaciones se escucharon desde adentro de la casa e intervino en la respuesta de Naruto. Los tres se miraron entre ellos antes de entrar y encontrarse con la escena delante de ellos: Hinata Hyuga se encontraba arriba de la mesada del bar que habían colocado aquel día; vestía con un ajustado y corto vestido rojo y con unos tacones de aguja color negro, mientras que su pelo estaba suelto y se movía de un lado a otro a la vez que baila al compás de la música.

La boca de los tres se abrieron en grande al igual que sus ojos. No era ningún secreto que ella era muy tímida y se desmayaría antes de hacer algo así. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

– ¡Eso Hinata! ¡Muéstrales de que estas echa! – exclamo la Yamanaka.

– ¡Yei! – gritaron Tenten, Mina y Sakura.

Y allí estaban las responsables de que la pobre Hyuga hiciera semejante espectáculo.

– ¡Mina tú también sube! – dijo la pelirosa, y junto con las demás ayudaron a la pequeña Namikaze a subir junto con la Hyuga.

Y de pronto hubo una competencia de quien se movía más sensual que la otra, pero todos dudaban quien ganaría esa ronda, después de todo ambas eran hermosas y con cuerpos de infarto, incluso Minako aunque solo tuviera sus escasos catorce años.

Sasuke y Naruto se prepararon para ir y bajar a ambas, pero se dieron cuenta que Itachi había sido más rápido y se tomó solo a Minako, sujetándola de las piernas y llevándosela como un saco de papas.

– ¡Suéltame, comadreja! ¡Yo estaba pasándola genial, ttebane!

– ¡Mueve ese trasero, Hinata! – Grito Tenten y saco de su bolso una cámara con la que le saco una foto a la muchacha – Esto quedara por si mañana no nos cree.

– Ustedes tres – las llamo una fría voz detrás de ellas. Voltearon para encontrarse con la mirada fulminante del Uchiha menor – ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?

– Sasuke-kun – murmuro Sakura y no evito fijarse en la forma del cabello de este. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas sin que ninguno de los tres entendiese por qué.

Sasuke vio cómo su mejor amiga le susurraba algo a la rubia y a la castaña y les siguieron las carcajadas, incluso más fuertes. Refunfuñando, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, esperando que no volviesen a causar problemas.

_– ¿Qué es tan gracioso, frente? – pregunto Ino._

_– Sasuke-kun tiene el cabello en forma de trasero de gallina._

Y eso basto para que lo utilizasen años y años como burla del muchacho.

* * *

Naruto se encargó de sacar a Hinata de arriba de la mesada. Le sujeto la cintura y la estrecho contra él para ayudarla a caminar hasta que finalmente llegaron hacia una parte del patio, lejos de las miradas curiosas y del escándalo que se había vuelto la fiesta. Hinata parecía tener la mirada perdida y balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles para él.

Se arrodillo delante de ella y la miro con preocupación.

– Hinata-chan ¿Qué te hicieron?

– Naruto-kun – murmuro la Hyuga con un semblante triste. El rubio se sorprendió cuando a esta se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – Mañana te iras. No te veré por cinco años.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza y asintió levemente la cabeza. Si, para él también era difícil separarse de su familia y sus amigos, sobre todo de ella. Pero él quería ser un orgullo para su familia y haría lo imposible para ser un digno heredero de Namikaze Corporation's, por ello mismo estudiaría en una de las mejores universidades del mundo y volvería en cinco años para ayudar a su padre y finalmente ceder la presidencia.

– Lo sé, Hinata-chan. Pero volveré en vacaciones y...

– Para mí eso no es suficiente – replico la peliazul molesta. Se levantó con torpeza y empujo al Namizake cuando este la imito.

– ¿Hinata-chan?

– ¡Eres un idiota! – le grito, sorprendiendo al rubio y sacándose un peso de encima por dentro. Se acercó apresuradamente hacia el rubio y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros, apoyándose completamente en él. Naruto se sonrojo de inmediato y los nervios comenzaron a jugarle una mala pasada – Nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos ¿verdad?

– ¿T-tus s-sentimient-tos, d-dattebay-yo?

La Hyuga se molestó ante ello. ¿Es qué enserio nunca había notado el porqué de sus desmayos? ¿O por qué a ella le era tan difícil no balbucear ni tartamudear delante de él? Y se sintió muy enojada, realmente estaba muy enojada con él.

– Estoy enamorada de ti – confeso con seriedad, pero aun así las palabras se arrastraron debido al alcohol.

Naruto se sonrojo aún más y se mostró sorprendido ante las palabras de la peliazul.

– ¿Qué? – inquirió aun sin salir del asombro. ¿Hinata-chan lo quería?

– ¡Que estoy enamorada de ti, idiota!

¡Hinata-chan lo quería! ¡¿Era un sueño?! ¡No! ¡Porqué ella realmente lo amaba como él a ella!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque de inmediato sintió un dolor agudo en la entrepierna que lo hizo doblegarse y caer al suelo.

Hinata le había propinado un buen golpe en su amiguito y se marchó molesta en busca de más sake.

* * *

– Vaya, esto es nuevo – comento Minako, observando la escena escondida entre unos arbustos.

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Itachi mirándola. Todavía no comprendía como Minako le había convencido para espiar al rubio y la peliazul, pero siempre había tenido debilidad por aquella niña.

– Hinata-chan es violenta cuando esta borracha, ttebane. Y mañana va a querer morirse cuando le cuente lo que le hizo a Naruto.

Itachi observo la escena nuevamente y presto atención a Naruto, este se había recuperado del golpe propinado por la muchacha y se disponía a caminar a pasos cortos y débiles hacia la muchacha.

Minako sonrió en grande cuando Naruto tomo del brazo a Hinata y la estrecho hacia él, besándola al mismo tiempo en el acto. Había valido la pena ahuyentar a todas las novias que su hermano le había presentado y todas sus pretendientes para que este momento llegara.

Hinata-chan al fin sería su cuñada, ttebane.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sayonara, ttebane!_

_Namikazee_


End file.
